A Hero is Born
by HarryPotterFanatic1
Summary: Voldemort strikes again, kills half of the school and apparates away, kidnapping a student one by one. Story ends with a twist. -- OotP spoiler --
1. Voldemort

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, only the plot.  
  
+  
  
His blood trickled down his face and rolled off his cheek.  
  
Was this how it felt to be dying?  
  
It didn't feel so bad.  
  
The cries and laughter echoed in his head , he was only half dying.  
  
He listened to everyone all around him, crying, stunned, it wasn't really  
the type of scene someone wanted to die in.  
  
A bit embarassing really, your whole school - including teachers - just  
watching , really pathetic.  
  
You turn your head over to the one who did this , he laughs and laughs ,  
his voice thunders through the hall.  
  
He turned , two people, friends he presumed, dragged him aside, away from  
the petrified people.  
  
You catch a glimpse of a boy with his wand out, dueling with the one who  
killed you - hurt you ....  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
A bright stream of light flashes, the green was bright enough to blind  
one's eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
No one dare talks.  
  
Is it over?  
  
He opened his eyes and sees a terrible sight - people, everywhere, lying  
stiffly.  
  
No movements.  
  
Dead?  
  
Not likely.  
  
Unconscious?  
  
More like that.  
  
Was he the only one conscious?  
  
No.  
  
His enemy laughs - that evil laugh; and apparates away ..... 


	2. Hurt

Disclaimer: Look in previous chapter.  
  
+  
  
He woke up.  
  
Where was he?  
  
The bright light streamed through the blinds on the window; morning.  
  
It pained to just sit up, but when he did, a horrific sight was what he  
saw.  
  
Rows and rows of hurt people - students and teachers - lying there,  
sleeping, or, or ...  
  
Don't think that way!!  
  
Next to him was no other than Harry Potter - famous boy wizard - and  
Hermione Granger, smarter than your average witch.  
  
They both had several cuts and bruises, both looked sleeping.  
  
Ron Weasley was across the room, next to Virginia Weasley, Ginny.  
  
A skinny woman walked up, looking pale.  
  
"Thank god you're awake. Terrible, 'twas a week ago when it happened. Had  
to call in several specialists to help everyone - practically the whole  
school!"  
  
She put her palm on his head,  
  
"Thought you were dead, most of them were (Madam Pomfrey sniffed),  
horrible. Those poor kids, not knowing that their lives would end right  
then -"  
  
She stopped talking and sniffed, again.  
  
"Well. You should recover in a few days. Just don't hurt yourself too much,  
okay? Headmaster Dumbledore will be waiting for you in his office, you'll  
know how to get there."  
  
She help him out of the bed, making sure nothing will happen.  
  
"The school is a bit mixed up at the moment, no classes until everything  
has been put back into the way it was. If you are hungry, just go to the  
kitchen. Don't even THINK of going out the school grounds, one step and  
you'll be in trouble. Hagrid will be taking guard."  
  
He tried to catch every word Pomfrey had said, he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be alright,"  
  
He limped his way out of the room, bodies were sprawled out everywhere on  
beds.  
  
He felt terrible for what had happened.  
  
But was it really all his fault?  
  
He ran - tried to run - to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He needed answers.  
  
When he'd reached the statue outside Dumbledore's office, he saw all the  
teachers looking terrible coming out.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
Professor McGonagall moved out o the way for him to climb the stairs, he  
felt dizzy already.  
  
He saw Dumbledore sitting, looking very pale,  
  
"Sir, you, you wanted to see me?"  
  
He took a stepcloser, Dumbledore looked up, eyes red.  
  
"Ah yes, come, sit."  
  
He sat down on a velvet chair, the paintings of the previous headmasters  
and mistress's were either crying or gabbling about last weeks surprising  
event.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dumbledore, finally said, after about what seemed like 5 minutes of pure  
silence.  
  
Dumbledore looked as if he were about to break up, to cry or yell at him.  
  
"I - i - i, sir, i'm so, so - sorry. I didn't mean to. I never knew, it was  
just one mistake! I honestly -"  
  
"Stop. That's all i need. Please, go back to your dorms and have a rest, or  
go to the ones who've awakened. I've work to do."  
  
+  
  
He rushed out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
That was it?  
  
Honestly, was that all?  
  
Pathetic.  
  
He ran to the great hall, only about 16 students occupied the area.  
  
He saw that each of them were looking just as terrible as he was; and  
worse.  
  
He wanted privacy.  
  
The library was a good place, surely no one would be there at this time?  
  
The library seemed empty.  
  
Even the librarian wasn't there.  
  
He went looking through all the areas, when he stopped at the area he  
needed.  
  
It has to be here, somewhere ...  
  
He'd seen the book not so long ago, a few months.  
  
No!  
  
Not here.  
  
He sat down, what to do now?  
  
He stood up to go back when he saw a figure on the floor.  
  
He went closer, it was -  
  
Hermione Granger! 


	3. Hermione

Disclaimer: For now on, to access to the diclaimer, go back to chapter one.  
I won't have this part on any more other chapters, since it's a waste of my  
time typing it up.  
  
+  
  
"Huh ??"  
  
He shook Hermione, hard.  
  
She stood up, looking panicky.  
  
"What happened? You were sleeping last i saw you !"  
  
"I was searching for a book. This one, read it,"  
  
She held out a very old book, he recognized it immediately. It was the one  
he'd been looking for!  
  
It read:  
  
The evil which was once true,  
  
Shall come back and haunt it's true.  
  
Death begins, birth ends,  
  
Those whom survive are your true friends.  
  
Defeat the one who releashed the evil,  
  
The one who represents the Devil.  
  
But beware - Suffer at the consequences,  
  
Some good, some you regretted ...  
  
Silence.  
  
"What does this whole thing mean? Who is it's 'true'? Evil, consequences??"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, the person who has all the answer, speechless?  
  
There was a sudden scream coming from the great hall.  
  
He and Hermione ran, it couldn't be another attack, right ... ?  
  
*  
  
People were screaming, loud.  
  
All the teachers were there, looking terrified.  
  
Even Snape.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He asked Parvarti Patil,  
  
"He took her! He took her!"  
  
"Who took who??"  
  
"Lavendar! He took Lavendar!!"  
  
She cried while her twin sister Padma comforted her.  
  
He needn't know who 'he' was. It was obvious really, the Dark Lord.  
  
Lavendar and Parvarti were really close friends.  
  
"He just apparated out of here, really amazing, how could he? No one can  
..."  
  
A few kids were talking to Dumbledore, who'd just arrived.  
  
"This is insane! Whatever he wants, we shall not know, but we've to stop  
this at once!"  
  
And he left.  
  
+  
  
He woke up in his bed, the time was 2:49am.  
  
Not tired anymore, he looked around his dorm.  
  
Hardly anyone was here, it scared him to think what the Dark Lord had done.  
  
He went down into the kitchen for a snack, he'd actually forgotten dinner  
with all that fuss before!  
  
The House Elves were still working, do they even sleep?  
  
"Sir wants food? Sir's hungry."  
  
A House Elf went up to him and dragged over a seat, "Sit, sir. We're nearly  
done."  
  
Nearly done? What are they going to get me?  
  
They took over a tray filled with assorted delectables.  
  
Cakes, buns, drinks, chocolates, sweets - You name it, they got it!  
  
Once he'd done, he washed his face and hands in the nearby kitchen sink,  
where he noticed a certain House Elf ...  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
Dobby turned and saw him, he looked terrified.  
  
"Sir must leave Hogwarts, danger awaits and persons will die! Careful sir,  
dark lord will be ba -"  
  
Dobby stopped talking, slapped himself and stopped talking, not looking  
back at him ... 


End file.
